Can Vampires Love?
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Sanityshipping Season0 Yami x DM Atem Atem meets a vampire named Yami and things seem to get twisted.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic contains things only for mature audience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor its charactors.**

Atem yawned and stretched when his last paperwork was completed. Today was his turn to do night shift so that meant he was all alone in the empty office. He sighed out deeply before gathering all his belongings, stood up, and walked of the building and into the dark, chilly night. Atem lived in an apartment that was none too small to live in. He started his outside life when Yugi soon graduated from highschool and began college, leaving his grandfather.

His friends were either in college as well or moved out of the city. Atem couldn't deny that he missed everyone but he had to move on. He had to let go of the past and focus on the present. Even his rival hasn't called for a challenge since then. Atem couldn't remember the last tim he had felt so alone. His house always seemed empty without his little brother, or his grandpa. A sudden breeze interrupted his thoughts and Atem then hugged himself. It wasn't long before he reached home

Atem searched in his bag and grabbed the house key. There was a sudden pause...

He turned around but found nothing, or in paticular, noone. He had this strange feeling that he was being watched by someone, who is probably lurking in the shadows. Deciding to hurry up and get inside, Atem quicksply unlocked his door and ran inside. He imediantly shut and locked his door, just for safety's sake. Atem tiredly collapsed on his couch. Oh how he couldn't wait to wrap up in warm blankets, curled up on his bed with hotcocoa, and some godiva chocolates. Those thoughts made Atem hum and got up to get busy.

The kitchen was as neat as always since Atem wouldn't leave as much as a speck of dusk in his kitchen. Soon he had the water heating on the stove, so he decided to go and watch some t.v., not before he gets his blankets though.

Before Atem could switch directions, he heard squeaking on the floor. As if someone else was walking on the same floor as he was. The sound was getting louder within each step meaning one possible thing: This somoeone is walking TO him. Too petrified to move, Atem's eyes darted this way and that, trying to find the cause of the squeaking. It then stopped. He jumped when the buzzer on his stove rung to announce the now boiling water. Wanting to investigate even more, he turned off his stove and walked into the narrow hallway that lead to three rooms: The bathroom, guest room, and his room. Atem imediantly crossed out the idea of going in his bathroom. Well... at the moment. Atem lightly walked to the guest room, empty as ever. The last time Yugi had visited was over a year ago. The thought made his eyes water, but he blinked the tears away before moving onto his room. His room consisted of a queen size bed, a flat screen t.v., an attached compartment bathroom, and two wardrobes. But as usual, not a thing unusual. That only left the bathroom but who would be lurking around in a bathroom waiting for its victim?

Atem rolled his eyes at the thought and left to get his drink.

Finally getting comfortable on the couch with his drink, wrapped up in a blanket with the t.v. on, Atem was feeling tranquil, already forgetting about the mess earlier the night. He let out a realived sigh and sipped, watching a show he used to love in his younger years.

...

Atem frowned suddenly when the noise came again, only to start in the kitchen. A shadow then appeared leaving Atem frozen in shock. He quietly set his cup down on the coffee table and stood up, looking at the shadow that started from the kitchen.

"Please come out whoever you are..." Though Atem was scared out of his life, he just had to know why this person was stalking him.

But there was no answer. Atem sucked his bottom lip and moved closer, even though his body was screaming for him to stop.

" Um hello?" He stopped when the shadow started towards him meaning the person was to. Atem wanted to leave, run away while he still had the chance but something inside him kept him still.

Finally a foot appeared from the doorway and there stood someone. Atem's eyes widened at the figure. This person had his wild hair, and lightning yellow bangs and streaks that came up. But there were things that was different about this teen. He had peircing ruby red eyes, red highlights in his hair, and wore similar clothes he used to wear back when he was a duelist.

This person had an evil crooked smirk on his face and slightly tilted his head.

The only thing going on inside of Atem's head was ' RUN! RUN!', and before he could, the stranger quickly appeared in front of him and held both of his wrists.

" P-please, l-let go whoever y-you are!" The teen merely ignored him and shoved Atem on the floor and held his wrists above his head.

" You're skin looks so delicate and sweet. It'll be torture if I let you go so easily like this." Atem shivered, whimpering in fear.

" Pl-please stop." He gasped when he felt a tongue glide on his neck. " Ah! Wh-what are you-?" " Hmm... you tastes so sweet. And so soft. Mmm...You're perfect."

Before Atem could protest he felt pressure and then a sharp pain on his neck...


	2. Chapter 2

Atem cried out when he felt the sharp pain peirce into his neck. A tongue quickly slides over the bruise, the mysterious person chuckling.

" On second thought, I have a better idea." Atem yelled in shock when his shirt was ripped open

**WARNING: LEMON/RAPE AHEAD!**

" Just to remember me by, my name is Yami. I WAS here for your blood but, this body was too much to pass." Yami leaned down and softly rubbed one of Atem's nubs, rolling his fingers teasingly around his nipple. Atem tried hard to supress a moan at how the vampire pinched and teased his now hard nipple.

" Please stop! I don't want this sir-ah!" He let out another pleasured gasp when Yami rolled his hips against his crotch that sent a shock of pleasure in between his legs. Yami let out a soft chuckle.

" Seems to me you do." Tears flooded Atem's eyes as his pants were being slipped off his legs, leaving his tented underwear on. His blush darkened at how his body betrayed him. Yami hummed and licked his lips, his fingers lightly caressing Atem's hidden erection. " A-ah oh no- ah!" Yami enjoyed the noises he made Atem make and finally took off the boxers. Atem shivered when cold air reached his heated member and whimpered in defeat, knowing he couldn't get out of this as much as he wanted to. Atem bit his lips and looked away, blushing madly when all the evidence of pleasure was clearly shown right in front of Yami's eyes.

Yami looked lost in thought before his smirk came back and leaned up, his head close to Atem's. " I'm gonna give you an option mortal, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Atem, though he didn't like either way, merely nodded unable to speak as to what is going to happen to him.

" I-Is it going to hurt?" He suddenly blurted out. Yami was caught in surprise by the question and tilted his head slightly. " You're a virgin?" Taken back by the hint of amusement in his voice Atem nodded, blushing in shame. " I-is it?" His predator chuckled deeply before finally taking the question seriously. " Well it depends. Either you do whatever I say or end up not being able to sit down for days . " Atem swallowed, knowing that the vampire wasn't going to be gentle at all. ' Wh-why am thinking that? Of course, it's so obvious. He's going to rape me, drink all my blood, then kill me.' He thought with tears running down his cheeks. This was definantly not the way Atem wanted to go.

Yami noticed the tears and he leaned down, licking the salty substance away. " There's no need to cry if I haven't started beautiful." Atem turned away, blushing madly but failed to notice the smirk on Yami's face. The vampire suddenly began to pump Atem's cock slowly. " O-oh oh I-I...AH!" Yami began to take more of Atem into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip. He enjoyed how he could make this beautiful mortal moan for him. ALL because of HIM. Feeling that Atem was distracted, he began to slip a finger into Atem's virgin hole. Yami looked up and deep-throated the begging man. Atem moaned loudly and placed hands into the vampire's hair and tried to push him down further then he possibly could, though Yami pulled up before he could choke him. " Well aren't you getting into it. Thought you didn't want this." He taunted, adding another finger that finally caught Atem's attention." Ah! Wh-What are doing!?" Yami looked up with a huge smirk on his face. " Preparing you of course." " B-but you said it wouldn't hurt." Atem teared up when peircing pain reached his lower abdomen. " I don't remember such a thing." Yami began to quickly stretch Atem, who was crying out in pain.

" Ooow! Please stop! It hurts too much!" Part of Yami wanted to pull for mercy on the poor soul but kept his fingers in. " Just relax. You're thinking too much into it." Atem forced himself to relax but he just couldn't stop thinking about what Yami was going to do to him. Suddenly Yami brushed against his prostate, the pleasure running through his spine, making Atem cry out." Hm. So you like this?" Atem yelled again when the spot was hit once again. Yami's smirk turned sadistic. " You'd better not get to used to this. I'm only doing this for my own pleasure, not yours." Yami withdrew his hands and began to slowly rid himself of his clothes. Atem looked down and soon found himslef staring. Ra, that body was obviously bless. Nice and slender with a small curve, those hips definantly were not to deny. ' If only I could see from what it looks like behind- WHAT am I THINKING!?' Yami caught Atem's stare and that rosy blush Atem had on his face and smirked sexily. " Do you like what you see?" Atem blushed even darker and averted his eyes. Finally stripping hisself completely nude, Yami got in between Atem's legs, placing his hands on either side of Atem's arms.

He leaned down and softly blew his warm breath on the other's ear, causing Atem to shiver in anticipation. " Ready?" He asked in a barely audible whisper. Atem shook his head violently but Yami ignored the answer and rubbed his member on Atem's anus. "And remember... breathe." Atem understood and suddenly felt something invade his entrance, causing his muscels to tense and try to push out the invader.. " O-oh gods i-it hurts!" Tears were already falling when Yami only got the head in. " Relax." Yami teased, though not stopping to sheath himself. Atem took deep breaths and tried to relax. Ra, he had never been in so much pain in his life, mostly in his lower region. " You know," Yami started, still slowly pushing in." I've honestly never prepared anyone. Just took them right there on the spot." When Yami was finally all the way inside the tight passage. He pulled out just a bit not waiting for Atem to get used to it. " But of course, who would want to break a pretty little thing like you," The vampire leaned down to whisper in the trembling one's ear." ,Much?" Atem yelled when Yami thrusted in one smooth move. He unconsiously held onto Yami's shoulders for support, while crying in obvious pain. Soon Atem started to feel something different, as if it was... pleasure. The pain was slowly subsided with pleasure taking over. Yami could tell Atem was enjoying it now since Atem's legs were crossing behind his back. " Hmm now where is that prostate of his..." Memory served him when Atem cried out loudly. " Ah! R-right there!" Yami's smirk appeared and instantly began to thrust harder at that spot. Atem desperatly tried to hold onto Yami as his ass was being pounded ruthelessly, all while begging for Yami to keep it up. " G-going to... ooooh!" Yami had caught Atem's member and was skillfuly stroking it.

Atem could only hold on tightly to Yami and toss his head side to side. If they were to keep this up any longer he may just- Atem cried out when Yami pulled out quickly, his hand moving away as well. " Wh-what... what h-ha-" Atem could only try to catch his breath as he repeatedly tried to ask why Yami had stopped. The vampire only smirked and turned Atem over on hi stomach. Atem yelped when his waist was roughly pulled up and before he coule protest something quickly filled him and he began to scream for more. Yami smirked wildly and grabbed Atem's member, jacking it roughly wanting Atem to quickly cum. He suddenly noticed Atem's neck and remembered what he REALLY wanted. He leaned down, never ceasing his thrusts and softly traced his tongue on the delicate skin before risinking his fangs in. Atem cried out from the sharp pain, but didn't last long when his orgasm just hit. " OOoooh! y-yami..." Yami drank a small amount of blood, not wanting the mortal to die.

This person... was uniqe to him. He caught Yami's eye and now, oh how many ways Yami could have with him.

Yami soon came after from the painfully tight passage and pulled his head up. Atem weakly fell limp onto the ground when Yami pulled out. A few seconds later, the vampire was fully clothed and soon had Atem in his arms. Atem gave a look of shock but didn't complain about being carried to his room, which the vampire strangely knew where. He was gently laid on the bed and before he could question, lips touch his.

Atem froze at the sudden moment and blushed madly when a tongue licked his lips, asking permission to enter. Atem shyly opened them and moaned when his was being played. Before the man could join, Yami pulled away, giving a teasing smirk.

" I'll be back for you, beautiful." Atem, hipnotized by the gaze, gave a small nod and watched as the younger disapeared. Part of him wanted Yami back but the other didn't know if he could trust him.


End file.
